Trouble With Stars
by amcswee5
Summary: Raye seems to be having trouble with her psychic abilities. Can a friend help find her way back from this mysterious dissapearance?
1. Disturbing Dreams

Amcswee5's  Fanfic/book/ she doesn't know what exactly: This is only a trial for me. I will continue with this particular story for those of you who approve of it! Inner thoughts are indicated by dash lines.

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this book, characters are taken from both the anime Sailor Moon and the Harry Potter Book series.

Trouble with Stars

**_1)Disturbing_****_ Dreams_**

            A wind was sweeping through the night air, and Raye shivered. She looked up at the dark sky and wondered why on earth she was out here in the darkness, when she could be inside, comforted by the inner thoughts and wishes expressed through her dreams. She sighed and reached for a roll of parchment, with several strange figures drawn on it. 

_-That's why,- _she thought, sighing irritably,-_ I'm supposed to be figuring out what that dream means, although it's been anything but comforting.- _

Comforting didn't come close to what her dreams had been recently. Every night, when she thought it was safe to put her head down, to close her eyes, she experienced the same thing. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was drawn into a whirlwind of confusing shouts and colors. She recognized the voices of her friends, and realized they were in danger, but where they were and what they were in danger from, she did not know. A dark green light grew menacingly closer and closer to where she could hear her friends, but just as the light reached them, a shout came from her near left. This voice too, sounded familiar, but this was not the familiarity of her friends, this was a voice from a long forgotten past, a voice from long ago. It was masculine, and a sense of security flooded her when she heard it, but she could decipher no more from it. She always woke in a sweat, her heart beating, her sheets thrown, her cheeks warm. 

Presently, a very frustrated and cold Raye picked up the parchment and started an incantation.

_"Hani Sato Seoak poranisha kato."_

She waited. Nothing happened. Raye swore angrily and threw the page down onto the slightly damp ground. 

_-Why isn't it working?-_

 As a priestess, Raye had consulted the mystical arts before, always having faith in the higher powers of the ancient ways. She didn't always gain the response in the form that she wanted, but nonetheless, she almost always received some sort of clue.

_-This makes no sense! I have always received some sort of answer. NOTHING!-_

She wondered for a second if she shouldn't talk to her friends about this. Her friends would probably want to know what was going on anyways. In the past they had dealt with many apocalyptic dangers. Her dreams were premonistic when something dire was about to happen or she was emotionally upset. But nothing like that had happened for years now; and Raye was reluctant to upset her friends over a silly emotional dream. She didn't want to bother them if it turned out to be nothing. Amy was busy researching for her job, Lita was busy with her restaurant, Mina was training for the upcoming volleyball championships and Serena was busy moving in with Darien, so of course he wouldn't be free to talk either.

_-Maybe I'll work on this tomorrow; I don't think the dream will come back since it's already bothered me once tonight.-_

As Raye wandered slowly inside to her waiting bed, she looked around the grounds. Since her grandfather had died 5 years ago, the temple had been rather quiet. Chad still came to stay once in a while, and of course the girls always made the place lively, but Raye knew that something was missing. Safe in her bed, Raye lay awake in the dark thinking of a past conversation she once had with Serena.

_-"Yeah, I have a lot of wishes for the future!"_

_"I want to spend my future with __Darien_. We already know that we are destined to be together…"__

_"I know Serena; you like to tell me that a lot…"_

_"No, but really, what are your wishes for the future? I mean, I know that you want to be a lot of things: a singer and all that, but really, what are your prospects for the future?"_

_"Well… if you really want to know. What I really want is to have a warm home, and a loving husband and maybe a couple of kids."-_

Raye lay blushing in her bed, the conversation had been ages ago, but she still remembered the look of shock that Serena had given her. Somehow, ditzy, clumsy, crybaby Serena could always make Raye pour out her inner secrets and thoughts. Raye smiled, knowing how much she treasured her friendship with Serena, no matter how annoyed she got with her. 

Staring into the dark, Raye grew angry with herself.

_-And I had to drag my butt out of bed! That's probably what my dream is about, me and my stupid wishes for a cozy little future…-_

Turning over in her bedroll, Raye finally fell asleep.

****

  
  



	2. A Surprise Visit

**_2)A_****_ Surprise Visit_**

_Ring!_

_-Ugh, what time is it? Who would be calling me at…-_

A quick look at the clock confirmed her answer:

_-3 in the morning…?-_

_Ring!! Ring!!_

Raye picked up the telephone

"Yeah? Hello? Hello? Oh…" 

It was the door.

"Hello? Who's there?" Raye asked, peering through the widow.

"Hey Raye? It's me, Cho. Can you open the door please? We've got to talk."

With surprise, Raye opened the door, staring at the entrance of her house. Cho Chang was here. Cho Chang was another close friend of Raye's, but one she rarely saw, currently living in London. But her living quarters were in quite a different part of London.  Cho lived on a plane of existence where the mystical arts were a part of everyday life. She rarely visited them, because the means of crossing the diasaal line were hard enough even with an invitation from the mortal side.

"Hi! Umm, Cho, nice to see you? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah I do, and it is nice to see you Raye, I've missed you and the girls a lot, but there's something I have to talk to you about."

Raye was startled at this statement, there were other ways of contacting her if something came up. With her dreams lately, Raye didn't need anything else worrying her.

"You've been having dreams lately, you tried to contact Seoak, am I not correct?"

Raye stared open mouthed at Cho. She shook her head up and down to indicate she had.

"And you've already relayed this information to the other 4, have you not?"

Again, she shook her head, but this time in the negative.

"Oh RAYE! Why not? You know that you need to contact them and make sure they know what's going on in the mystical world at all times! Especially after what happened!"

_-What is she talking about?-_ Raye thought to herself.-_ Nothing happened; I got absolutely no response….. Although it was a little strange, it wasn't anything to cross the diasaal line for and give me a heart attack. Anyways…-_

"How do you know that I've been having dreams? And that I was trying to contact the stars?"

"The eclipse of the third moon …"

_-Oh yeah, I forgot about that-._

"… so everyone was out celebrating, and a pale light came shooting out from the diasaal line, and that's how we know someone's trying to contact Seoak and the stars, you know that we can see the sender's essence and Seoak's response. We know your essence Raye; you are one of the few who can still communicate with him from the mortal realm."

It had been so long since she was last in Ulai, she'd forgotten a lot about the activities that went on there.

"You didn't get a response did you Raye?"

Raye was silent for a few moments, trying calm down the pounding in her heart. Reluctantly she answered quietly.

"No."

Cho looked like she was about to cry.

"None at all?"

Raye shook her head.

"I thought that you would have maybe gotten something, I thought maybe we were mistaken…'

"What is it? Cho...Cho…Cho! You need to explain to me what's going on! Why are you so upset? What did you see?"

"Seoak didn't send a response, it was..." she shuddered as she spoke

"… It was something else, something that didn't cross the diasaal line back to you. It was the mark of death, of Kremin, the black flame burning the white rose to ashes."

_-Who? What? What does this have to do with me? That doesn't sound too bad, why should I be worried? Why should I worry the rest of the girls? We haven't dealt with anything really bad in more than 7 years. Not since we had that trouble with Galaxia…-_

Cho broke into her thoughts once more

"You are the one that always helped us Raye; you are the one that has the dreams to warn of us danger! You and the girls always aid us in our fights against the dark powers!"

"Wait a minute, you always seem to do a good job too ya know, if you hadn't helped us out with Reubeus and the Dead Moon Circus…"

"This is scary for us Raye, Kremin was connected with the dark moon centuries ago. He was one of the ruling families in the dark moon, he used terror as a tool among the galaxies, and he was able to travel from one plane to another with little effort at all. We thought he was gone with Beryl… THIS is why you need to contact the other girls. Find out what your dream means and help us."

_-My dream… that's right. But how am I supposed to help them? If I can't even get an answer from Seoak, how am I supposed to find out what they mean? What's happened to him? Why didn't this Kremin disappear when Beryl did? Why hadn't I heard about him before this?-_

Raye's head hurt from thinking. She looked at Cho, and sighed sympathetically. She had known Cho since she was little, and not always during the most peaceful of times. Raye could remember only a few precious moments when they were both free from fighting off something threatening the fate of the universe. Although Serena was her best friend, Raye knew that she also had an extremely close tie with Cho. She smiled at her.

"Cho, I know things look scary right now, but so far it's only been a sign. We are not going to solve anything by sitting here and worrying. Take a deep breath; I'll make a warm cup of relaxation tea for you, and then we should get some sleep. Tomorrow… tomorrow we'll start sorting out what this all means."

"And tell the girls." Cho replied quietly, but much more calmly.

Raye smiled "and go see what those four troublemakers are up to."


	3. A Strange Group of SuperHero's

**_3) A Strange Group of Super-hero's_ **

"What a b-e-a-U-tiful morning!"

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the clouds drifted lazily in the sky, trying to decide if it would be better to imitate a bunny rabbit or a pirate ship. At the park, couples took the opportunity to lounge outside, sprawled at interval spaces in the grass. Even the dogs were content to leave the stray cats alone, as the inviting sun drew them out of their alleys. 

"Weather forecast was right." Cho said gloomily.

Raye shot Cho a side glance,

"Of course it was, that is one magnificent sky! I haven't seen weather like this in a long time."

"No, I meant the weather in Ulai. It's rainy and wet and cold. Perfect"

_-Ok! Enough gloom and doom! We've faced hard times before, what is her problem? It's not like it's the end of the world. -_

Inwardly, Raye sniggered.

_-Although there have been quite a few cases of that before too. Well, we might as well get it over with.-_

Although reluctant, Raye knew that what was happening was serious, and that Cho didn't cross the diasaal line at 3 o'clock in the morning for nothing. But that didn't stop her from feeling a twinge of guilt as they made their way down to Lita's restaurant. They had just started to settle into relatively normal lives.__

Although it had only been open for about a month, _L's Café_ had already picked up some regulars; four of them presently sitting in the restaurant. Raye surveyed the party gathered around the counter. The little group consisted of three girls and one guy. A girl with black, medium length hair had her head buried in a rather thick book. The man looked uncomfortable on the three-legged stools provided at the counter; but the sparkle in his eyes indicated that he was enjoying his conversation too much to care.  The two other girls were blonde, tall and smiling; you could almost mistake them for twins by their features. One girl however, was wearing stylish sweats and had large bow tied in her hair, whiles the other girl…

"Chooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

_-My eardrums are going to be gone forever!-_

"Why do you have to scream?"

"I haven't seen her in a while!"

"So? I didn't scream when I saw her, my head is going to explode!"

"Well, just because you're a …"

"Smart person and you're a meatball head who has mush for brains?" 

Hair style was one of the things that separated Serena and Mina. With Serena's long blonde hair twisted into the unmistakable odanga balls that were rightfully claimed as hers, Raye had coined the nickname "meatball head"; used only in cases of extreme irritation. Mostly the group used "Bunny" as a term of endearment for their energetic, lively, vivacious friend.

Even Cho had to chuckle at their antics, seeing Serena's pouting face.

"It's nice to see you Cho. May I ask as to why you're here?" 

Husky and deep, Darien had a voice to match his handsome face. And although his question was brusque, Raye knew that Darien was just as glad to see Cho as everyone else. He however knew just as much about Ulai and its earthly factors as Raye knew about its stars and mystical aspects; understanding Cho's visit was more than it appeared at first glance.

Cho's face fell a little and she stammered.

"Umm, well…, umm... it started… well these dreams…and Seoak…"

_-Truthful but blunt __Darien__. This is no way to get a rational explanation from her. She's already scared out of her wits. And we don't need Serena wailing.-_

Raye took action.

"Where's Lita?"

"She's in the kitchen, as usual."

"Is Yuuri here?"

"Yup, he just got here 20 minutes ago."

"Good, can you go get her? We need to talk, and it might take a while."


End file.
